2011-08-13 - Clark's Return
Conner Kent has been hard at work with his part-time job at the Daily Planet. He typically comes in a little before lunchtime, takes lunch orders, runs errands, and generally is helpful. Today however, when he enters the Daily Planet, he is shocked and pleased to see Clark. Clark may also be a little surprised to see his little buddy wearing a pair of wire-framed glasses. Conner is careful not to make his excitement at seeing Clark too obvious though. He does at one point whisper, "Welcome back," beneath his breathe so that only you can hear him as he goes about his work. And whenever possible, the Kid seems to stick very close to you during the work day. If it wasn't for the fact the two of you haven't seen each other in ages, it would likely be annoying. Still, when the work day is over, Conner is quick to be found at your side. "Umm...hey." Not the most profound thing he could have said, but it's what comes out of his mouth first. "Think we can go out for ice cream or something?" When Clark arrived at the Planet, he looked a little more tired than usual, which a few coworkers even took the time to tell him. He brightened when he saw Conner, though, and managed to find a smile for the boy each time he saw him. At the end of the day, as he is stuffing some papers into a drawer and making sure he has his phone and keys, the request for ice cream brings a broad grin to his face, "That sounds amazing." He responds with feeling, "I feel like I haven't had ice cream in ages." That said, he switches off his computer monitor and heads for the door, glancing back to make sure Connor keeps up. Conner keeps up easily enough, that's for sure. He slips his hands into his front pockets as he walks with you. He worries his lower lip not really sure what to say, but like any teenager, he likely has a lot he can say. When he finally speaks he asks, "How are things going? Are you feeling alright?" Clark glances over at Conner, letting some of his tiredness slip into the grin, "Mostly, yeah. Just... well, glad to be out of there. I think I've had enough lectures and discussions to last me a lifetime." He crosses the street, heading for the ice cream bar down the block. "Oh, by the way. I have something of yours. Well, my mom has it, actually. Its been ready for awhile, but I haven't been able to get back to get it for you." He gives his 'cousin' a sheepish look. Conner actually grins, "I got a replacement, but it's not the same," he admits. "That jacket...was my first real gift, well..the sunglasses too, but I fired those accidentally with...you know," heat vision. He blushes a bit at the memory. "Ah...are you able to come out of...you know, um...," not out in the open, makes Clark sound as if he is gay, and that would be awkward if someone overheard! "Umm...of restrictions." Sure, that works. A lot of people ask about you, and want to meet you," he admits. Clark grins, and even chuckles a little at the phrase-fumble. "Mostly, yeah. I'll still have to do a few, um, low-profile assignments. And there's going to be an official report in a few days. But I will be able to meet those people, without a two-week lecture, this time." Grinning, he pushes open the door to the ice cream shop. "So, let me know when you have a few days off, okay? I want to take you with me when I go get your jacket. I'd like to take you one other place, too. And if its okay, I'm going to ask... um... big sis to come along, too." "Anytime, well, I got some things going on, like a weekend trip with my girlfriend. No, we aren't going to do anything improper," and Conner rolls his eyes at that. If Matrix was here, he would be blushing a bit, but she luckily isn't. "Least nothing too improper," and he grins at that last part. Conner then nods, "Sure, just let me know when, sometime before school starts." He then laughs, "It sounds weird when you call her big sis...just call her another cousin maybe?" Clark frowns a little in thought, and nods. "I'll have to ask her what she'd prefer. The only other thing I'm used to calling her is... well." He shrugs, grins, and steps up to the counter. Before ordering for himself, he requests a few samples of the newer ice creams, and ends up ordering a three-scoop cone with each of the new flavors. "And I'll give you a call when she gets back to me." "Lin," Conner supplies. "The...," and he says beneath his breathe, "well, before she was called Lin," meaning the woman Matrix merged with. He hopes that is helpful anyway. "Sure, that works." Conner goes for two chocolate and one mint on an icecream cone. He even has money to pay for his own for once, unless you are quicker to pay. "I'm want to meet your parents," he admits. "See what they are like I guess. I'm not sure what to tell my girlfriend yet and all, because of the risks," he finally states at the end after he steps away from the counter. "She knows about my dual identity. She was there for me when I didn't have two," the words whispers beneath his breathe. It's a neat trick to use super powers to have a secret conversation in public. Though still perhaps a touch risky if someone with the same super powers came around. Clark is slow to pay this once, he's busy enjoying his ice cream. Grinning as he pays for his own, he follows Conner to a table and nods a little. "Well, maybe after we come back from meeting my folks, I could meet her?" He speaks at a normal volume for the moment, but does offer the boy an approving nod for being so careful himself. "Probably as good a place to start as any, I think?" "As ummm...which?" Conner doesn't want to make assumptions. "Lin wants to meet her too, so I'm arranging that. She knows Lin is...well, you know. If she thinks about it. Sometimes, she misses the obvious," commenting about her girlfriend. "But that's fine, she's really cute and sweet." He sounds more amused than anything else about that. Conner finally starts to dig into his own icecream, mmming with delight. He's a Kid when it comes to icecream. "I'm glad you've found someone to share so much with. As for which... " He leans back to think, having some more of his own ice cream as he does so. Half of its gone in a speed only Connor and a few others could match before he continues, "Why don't we start with uniforms? I think... I might be able to tell her more that way." "That works out great," Conner admits. "It would likely be less confusing for her." He is silent for a little bit as he enjoys his icecream. When he finally speaks again, he says, "My friends and I have someone helping out with a little investment to repair our clubhouse." See, speaking in code! He's getting better about this! "I was really surprised, but it helps out a lot, and I think the guy shares a lot of the same ideals as me. He has helped out a lot already too, with information on how to go about the repairs to the clubhouse. He provided blueprints, and I'm finding them really fascinating." Clark smiles, "Sounds great. But, ah... how are you going to pay him back?" Concern bordering on the parental shows strongly on his face as he regards Conner, "And how did he get blueprints? Didn't you say the... ah, clubhouse was on, er, well the previous owner would have hidden such.... sorry." He runs a hand through his hair sheepishly, "You can take the guy out of the Daily Planet, but you can't take the Daily planet out of the guy." "That's just it, I told him we can't give more than a simple 'Thank you'. He said it's fine. He donates to charity all the time, and he thinks of it as an investment for a better tomorrow," and Conner sounds a bit excited about it all. "And the blueprints were on all of the public underground facilities in New York City. It was massive pieces of information, but I found the ones most useful. Just took me a few weeks," he admits. "And a lot of reading and research at the library. I'm debating if I should go to college for architectural," he finally admits. "And that's fine, I asked the very same questions to him," Conner admits. "I already have to deal with you know who," a.k.a. Project Cadmus, "I didn't want someone else thinking they could pull my strings and make me dance, let alone my friends. I'm not the leader exactly, but...I feel responsible for them, and like I should protect them. Most of them are either totally clueless, or have no real grasp whatsoever on how the world works. Well, except for one, she's really intelligent and seems somewhat worldly," thinking of Panacea a.k.a. Terra Black. Clark is quiet for a minute, processing the information. After a few more licks of ice cream, "It sounds like the making of a great group. As for architecture... would it be something you'd truly be interested in making into a career? I mean, not that I mind the fact that I may be sitting across from the next I. M. Pei, but I don't think I've heard you talk much about architecture before." Again with that parental streak. Conner doesn't seem to really recognize the parental streak, as he has only seen Cissie with her mom, and her mom's odd. At least he doesn't recognize it yet. "I don't know," he admits. "I just saw the blueprints and had to do all this research. It was really frustration and difficult, and I still don't understand it all by a long shot. But...it just seemed really interesting when it started to come together. I'm going to get a chance to rebuild rooms, and restore things. I got another year to think about it anyway," he states. "I mean, I can't really afford to go full-time to college right now anyway. I would have to consider scholarships, and stuff." Conner is quiet for a moment before he finally says very quietly, "I don't want to be a government agent forever Clark. I don't like it. I got to make a living somehow, and...I don't know, this is the first time I've been interested in anything other than heroing and girls. It's not bad, is it?" Clark blinks, and looks worried for a second. He recovers quickly, and reaches over to clasp a hand on Conner's shoulder. "Its a great thing, Conner. I'm just surprised, that's all. If its what you want, the go for it and don't let -anything- get in your way. All I was asking is if it is what you want." He gives the boy's shoulder a squeeze, then leans back with a wink, "Just don't tell mom, or you'll be mending the entire house when we go to visit, for practical knowledge's sake." Conner looks almost sheepish when you clasp a hand on his shoulder, as if he isn't used to it. "Tha...thanks, I think." He then laughs. "Perhaps later, when I feel more confident. Right now, I might bring the house down rather than help it up," he admits. "I'm going to contact the school about switching to have a shop class, which will help me learn some of the more minor stuff I think." He shrugs a bit awkwardly. "I thought about going into the newspaper business like you, but...it just seems so boring and is a lot of writing about...again, mostly stuff that is boring. I'm sure I'm missing something important though, that I just haven't figured out yet," he also admits. Clark leans his head back and laughs, "Aww, don't worry. Sure, I'd hoped you might love it like I do. But if you don't, hey. No worries. The shop class sounds like a great idea. I was always afraid I would break something." He shrugs, "Anyway. You'll have to make me something. And if I manage to catch an interview with any of the city's architects, I'll see if Perry'll let me drag you along." "Really? Thanks!" Conner then nods, "Well...I umm..can turn off my major super strength," he admits very quietly. "I didn't know I could do that before. Though I'm still really strong compared to a normal person," the Kid admits. "I did some experimenting. Anyway, I guess...I just don't really worry about it. I don't know why, maybe because of the programming?" He shrugs one shoulder. "We...really have had different unbringings." And by Conner's expression, he isn't really sure how he feels about that. "I'm glad for that." Clark says. He explains immediately, to ensure no confusion. "I mean, I was a little worried at first." And lowering his voice to those levels only Conner can hear he continues, "A clone, someone just like me running around, with the same memories on top of it all, it would have been weird for both of us. But harder, I think, for you. This way... you have a better sense of who you are, apart from me. But don't worry. One day in the Kent house and you'll be family." Who is he though? It's a question, that when Conner is alone, he struggles with. He swallows hard however when you mention being 'family'. Conner can't say anything at first. He's a little overwhelmed. He tries so hard, and still feels so awkward, even when he seems to be accepted. "Thanks," he says really quietly. Least he doesn't do something weird like cry, he just gets a bit choked up, alright? No crying! Clark falls silent, nodding but otherwise giving Conner a minute. Which gives him time to finish his ice cream. Soon enough, the rest of the ice cream and the cone are gone, and he's sighing appreciatively. "Man, that was just what I needed. Excellent idea, kiddo." Conner finally remembers to finish his as well, taking just a little longer than you - but not by much. He then grins, "That's cause I'm a genius," he jests. He reaches over to grab a napkin and clean off any residue of ice cream on his fingers where it dripped. "What...did you tell your parents about me in the end?" "In the end... I told them the truth. As well as I understood it at the time. And as well as I could explain it." He smiles, his eyes watching Conner the whole time to guage his raction, "They were worried, of course. But in the end, what it boiled down to, for them, is that we're okay. Mom's especially looking forward to meeting you know, she feels somehow like she has to make up for all the time you missed having parents." He smiles fondly, remembering the conversation. Conner does look a little worried, but at the last part, he just blinks. He isn't sure how he feels about that. Elated, sure. But...also a little nervous, alright, how about terrified? "I hope I don't disappoint them," he admits. "I guess...I'll just have to wait and see what happens." He finally nods at that, as if making a decision and accepting it. Clark gets up, rummaging in his pockets for a few dollars to throw in the tip jar, "Don't worry. They'll love you. Afterall," He smiles crookedly, "They like me okay, and we've got a fair bit in common." His tone is teasing, an attempt to lighten the mood. He even leans forward to add in a conspiritorial whisper "And even more importantly, they like /Lois/. After her, liking you will be like... like liking apple pie." Conner actually laughs, "I haven't had apple pie before," but he stands up and follows along with you. "Just make sure you get some decent sleep tonight," he advises you. "You look like hell." At least he didn't comment on it at work! "And I haven't really spoken much with Lois, other than being sent to fetch things." And of course, Conner makes a light bark, messing around. Chuckling along, Clark nods, "Yes, sir." He replies playfully, giving a silly little salute, "I'm looking forward to it. There's a nice quiet apartment, a television with a remote no one else can hog and a whole stack of pizza delivery coupons waiting for me. I don't intend to get up from my chair for anything, once I get home. How about you? Off for a date with the girlfriend tonight?" Conner shakes his head, "Na. She is still working on getting her mom not to fret over the trip to Greece we are taking. It will work out though. Thought about picking up some wooden support beams to work on the clubhouse, until I can get the proper measurements for the metal ones. I can afford temporary wooden ones," he states with a chuckle. "I don't have much in living expenses right now." "Greece? Nice." Clark nods, impressed, "You sure know how to show a girl a good time. Good luck with that." As they pass an alley he pauses, turning to grin at Conner, "Think I'm gonna take the short cut, that recliner's calling my name. good luck with your support beams, and uh... let me know if I can ever meet your investor friend. He sounds like a really cool guy." You say cool, I say suspicious, but hey. Reporters can't turn off their instincts for anything. Conner laughs, "Sure, it can likely happen." He doesn't blame you, he has his own moments, but the guy is also instictively trusting. His smile starts to fade however as he thinks of Black Adam and what he is going to do about that very confusing guy. "I'll be careful. Enjoy your pizza and television." He raises a hand and waves. Clark nods, and waves, offering Conner a big smile before he dissapears down the alley. A few minutes later, there's a streak of red and blue moving across the sky heading in the general direction of Clark's apartment. A streak that offers yet another wave as it passes over Conner, though its moving so fast that he's the only one on that particular street who is able to see it. Category:Logs